


It's the Same Old Dream

by donnatroy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, But the ending will be happy, F/M, I promise, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous relationship, Sexual Content, There will be sex, Threesome - F/M/M, im so sorry i wrote this, its sad, reader takes buckys place as winter soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had lost their glue and since that terrible day, it hadn't been the same. They had been able to hold and touch, kiss and love each other since their thawing but something felt missing and they knew what it was.</p><p>Seventy years later they can still feel the mark of the death of their third member of their trio, now only a duo, the pain and their sorrow, their anger at themselves for not being quick enough, not strong enough had eaten them alive, almost. </p><p>Almost.</p><p>But with your sudden appearance from the grave left them with hope. And hope was what kept them going nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Same Old Dream

**1925**

You skipped down the street, hair in small pig tails with flowers in your hand and a song stuck in your head. In your own little world, you headed home, ready to show your mother of the beautiful flowers to help cheer her up.

Slowly, you stopped both your skipping and humming when you heard the clatter of trashcans fall against the concrete to your right in an alley. The curiosity of your young mind led you down the alley to investigate. You’d expected a cat or a dog was looking for food but a small, skinny boy with blond, floppy hair that fell in front of his eyes getting back up from the pile of metal trashcans. A boy you recognized to be Billy, the local bully, was ready to bring his fist back down onto the much smaller and much more helpless boy.

You ran toward the bully and tackled him. With all your strength that you had at eight years old, you punched and smacked the boy.

“Stop hurtin’ him!” you shouted at Billy.

He looked ready to hit you but held back. You felt arms wrap around your waist and pull you off of the nine-year-old bully. The person placed you back on the ground and grabbed both you and the skinny blond before pulling the both of you out of the alley and sprinting down the sidewalk.

You’d reached two blocks and realized you’d forgotten the flowers in the chaos of your first fight.

 ---

The brunet boy stopped you both on the steps of an apartment building and began looking over the blond for injuries. You’d thought the two of them to be brothers with how concerned the brunet was. You stood awkwardly, waiting for them to acknowledge you.

Finally, after thoroughly searching Steve over for injuries- he’d come out with only a small amount of cuts and bruises- did Bucky finally thank the person who’d saved his best friend’s butt. He didn’t really have time to absorb anything other than Steve got into another fight and someone other than him came to his rescue.

He turned, expecting another boy around their age but what he saw was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen in his short seven years. His checks flushed red and his ears heated up. Steve looked at him like he’d lost his marbles.

“I, uh, thanks for savin’ his behind.” Bucky said while pointing his thumb over his shoulder to his best friend.

“Billy’s a meanie, anyone woulda done it.”

He gave you a buck-toothed smile and you giggled. Steve interrupted his friend’s escapades with an introduction.

“I’m Steve Rogers and that’s-”

“James Buchanan Barnes,” he said holding out his hand to you. “Pleasure to meet you.”

You smiled and introduced yourself.

“Wanna come inside? My ma could get you some peas for your hand.” Steve said.

“Yeah.” you said, nodding a bit before being led inside the building by the two boys.

 

**1935**

The three of you had been inseparable since then and it had felt so weird to have friends that were so close to you. Bucky’s little crush had disappeared but there was still something there.

You held your textbooks close to your chest as you walked beside Steve. You’d only just become an inch taller than him. Steve moved the cap on his head so as to see the sidewalk but even then that didn’t help. He struggled carrying the textbooks in his bag but you weren’t sure if you should say anything, Steve had wanted to do stuff on his own and was too stubborn to accept anyone’s help.

“Where’s Bucky?” you asked. You’d already known where he was but the silence between you and Steve was killing you.

“Out kissin’ Samantha.”

“Is that his fling of the week?”

“Guess so.” he sniffed and adjusted the scarf around his neck. You saw his nose starting to turn red from the winter air nipping at him. It was the last thing Steve, Sarah, you or Buck needed. The last bout of the flu he had caught nearly killed him and worried the people closest to him

“C’mon, we can do homework at my house.”

“What?” he asked, leaning closer to you so as to hear you better.

“We can finish our homework at my place.” You repeated. It was an often occurrence that you had to repeat anything you said to him. After all you had a small voice and he didn’t really have the best hearing in the world.

“Oh, okay.”

You wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled one of your best friends up against your side. He looked at you with his baby blue eyes and you flashed him a smile.

It was a quick walk from your high school to your house and you could never be more thankful for that than right now. Steve was shaking as he pulled off the many layers of clothes that was wrapped around his small frame. You scurried over to the couch where you picked up one of the many blankets lying there and brought it over with you.

He huffed as you wrapped him up in the warm blanket, which admittedly was his favorite blanket to use at your house, but accepted your help knowing that you just wanted him healthy.

“There we go. Think Bucky’ll figure out where we are?”

“Course he will, it’s like he’s a bloodhound, with the way he’s always findin’ us.”

“That because you’re always gettin’ into trouble.” you replied, a smile tugged at your lips. You’d always teased him for the fights he got involved in.

“But you’re right next to me.”

Steve was right.

Bucky came bounding into your house in the middle of you teaching Steve to dance in your living room, forgetting the worries of the day and focused more on Steve’s feet squishing your toes. You laughed at his flustered face.

“It’s alright, Stevie. It didn’t hurt.”

“You sure?”

Bucky stood watching his two best friends laugh and move together awkwardly across the room. He smiled to himself.

“Am I interrupting?” he asked.

The both of you froze in your tracks and stared at the cocky brunet with hickeys down his neck. You raised a brow as you looked over the very ruffled boy.

“Didn’t know Samantha liked brunets.” you said with bitterness as you fixed your grip on Steve.

“Didn’t know you were so rude.” he replied in humor, not picking up that you were in fact pissed about it.

“You did promise to meet Steve and I after school. We waited half an hour in the cold for you and you were off getting and giving love bites.”

Truth be told, Steve shared your feelings of contempt for the girls that Bucky would chase. He knew how deep your feelings for him went but he hadn’t told you of his towards both of you, unsure of what would happen, if you would still accept him if you’d known of his feelings. He didn’t know of what you felt for him. Some days he was more confident, like today, that you did feel something for him other than friendship.

Bucky rolled his eyes and moved to the two of you. “Don’t be jealous, doll. I love you the most.”

“’M not jealous and I’m not your doll. Now if you will excuse me, Steve and I have a dance to finish.”

You hummed to the music and twirled around to the sound of the record. Your blue dress swirled around your knees and you laughed as both you and Steve stumbled when you bumped against him. Bucky watched his favorite people move not so gracefully to the voice of Bing Crosby and with each move Steve and you took, the harder he fell. The song came to an end as did your dance.

Bucky and Steve sat on your mother’s couch, Steve a little out of breath and Bucky grumpy as could be. You laid between them, your feet in Bucky’s lap and your head resting on Steve’s. School was wearing you out and all you wanted was to sleep.

They’d both noticed your exhaustion of late and it was frightening to watch. You had become skinnier and your usually bright eyes were going out. The stress from school was finally getting to you.

“Where’s the little you?” Steve asked, looking around for the younger brother that was usually coursing with energy and always asking questions.

“He doesn’t get out of school for another hour.”

“I miss the little twerp.” Bucky said.

“You saw him Saturday, Buck.”

 

**1938**

You ran down the street, knowing exactly how you felt about Steve and wanting to get to his house as quick as you could. Your dress flapped in the wind and you looked improper but you couldn’t care less any more.

You dodged the kids and the adults with a smile and a good feeling in your gut. You picked the rock up a took the emergency key from its place before unlocking the door.

Steve turned in his spot on the couch to look at the mad man that had busted in through his front door, his shoulders were squared but he visibly relaxed as he saw that it was you smiling breathlessly and headed straight towards him.

“I love you.”

“You what?” he asked you, confusion etched into his fair features.

“I love you, you giant knucklehead.”

Your heels clacked on the wood floor as you made your way to him. Steve, your best friend for so many years, stood up and was taken by surprise when you held his head in your hand, as gentle as you had always done so but there was something more to this simple touch. He could feel your chest rise and fall with each breath you took and he knew that it was now or never. This wasn’t just your usual proclamation of love for your friends.

He reached up to you and dragged you closer to him. He’d waited so long for this, to hear you moan for him, for your soft lips to move against his and to feel you so close against him. Steve wanted to touch you everywhere and learn every curve, every soft spot and bump, each perfection and imperfections alike.

 

**1940**

Bucky had not expected to hear the moans that came from his and Steve’s shared room. Usually, it would be the opposite, Steve sitting out on the couch, listening to the moans or him lying in bed trying to sleep while you were already fast asleep next to Steve. It was odd having the tables turned.

He lied on the couch you had given to them and though of how he would tell you and Steve that he’d lost his job. There goes another source of income gone towards Steve’s medication and other necessities. They could still rely on your income plus his as the dishwasher at a local diner.

The moans had only gotten louder since he walked in. Now, he had noticed, that you weren’t here. He looked around the small, cruddy apartment, making a note to wash the dishes. There was something off about the moans now that he actually listened.

He was sure that he could hear you saying Steve’s name.

Bucky blocked out the noises, trying to wrap his head around the idea of you and Steve together. He held his head in his hands and bounced his leg up and down. He could feel as if his heart was being pulled in different directions, happy for the two of you but sad as he would lose both of you and that he knew that he for sure wouldn’t be able to have at least one of you.

God, he loved you both so much but he could see why neither of you would be able to see it. He would always be out if they had money left over to go dancing and bring a girl home. But he smiled, the happiness for the two of you outweighing his remorse for not being quick enough.

The sounds stopped.

The bedroom door creaked opened and he could hear you giggling. He looked up and moved his hands to his lap. You had stepped out with a blanket wrapped around both Steve and yours shoulders, walking around with only underwear on.

“Bucky?” you said, breath hitching. His grey eyes scanned over your mostly naked form, you could see his eyes then flicker over to Steve. “We thought you were going to be out late.”

He saw that you tightened the blanket around the two of you and that spurred him to stand up. Honestly, he’d never noticed how small the both of you were next to him. There was an impulse, he didn’t know exactly how to explain it, but he felt drawn to the both of you. Both Steve and your lips were red and he could see a hickey forming on Steve’s neck.

Bucky, with lustful eyes- you’ve seen the look before, when he would come home with a girl in his arms- he grabbed your hip and you thought he would sweep down to kiss you, but to your surprise he leaned down next to you and captured Steve’s lips in his own. You watched the two of them kiss. Your mother and father’s teachings as well as the priests that had never made sense to you, every word they had said to you was throw out the window because you loved both of your boys.

 

**1941**

The news of the attack had spread like wildfire and the sorrow and outrage soon followed. You had been at the docks with Bucky, moving crates and trying not to concentrate on the pain that radiated from your arms and lower back. The other men had rallied you up around the stereo, shushing each other and tuning the crap radio.

“What’s happened?” you asked. Your voice was hoarse, your throat dry and cracked, at least that’s how it felt from the dry, winter air. It was foolish to even ask, you knew that with the war raging on around the world, something terrible had happened. You didn’t expect it to be so close to home.

“Pearl Harbor’s been bombed.” Said Ben. He was easy to pick out from the crowd, an older man newly migrated from Ireland and an accent still fresh in his voice. Most of them didn’t like him but that was nothing new.

It was then, you knew, that nothing would be the same. America would surely send troops out and that would mean both Bucky and Steve, even your little brother would be taken from you.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be three chapters and possibly a fourth, an epilogue, depending on if this is any good. It will be split into pre-war, during the war, post-war (events of catws) and the possible epilogue.
> 
> So sorry if there are any typo or mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
